


Tug And War

by l_cloudy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time, Light Sadism, M/M, Paperwork kink, Power Bottom Hux, Sex Toys, Submissive Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_cloudy/pseuds/l_cloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you do well enough,” he says. “I may even bed you again.” </p><p>Of course, that's a lie. He's going to want to regardless; to have Ren over and over and over, to wreck him every time.</p><p>(written for <a href="http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146329761891/">kyluxhardkinks</a>; prompt: power bottom Hux coaching virgin sub Ren step by step while they fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug And War

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I started this thing because I wanted to write some quick barely-kinky PWP and still ended up with power play porn and like 1k words before they actually get naked. What is wrong with me. Also don't ask me about the bonus scene. I have no idea what happened. ~~I mean I do but it doesn't make sense.~~  
>  Full prompt in the endnotes.

“I’ve never done this before,” Ren says, hesitant, and Hux feels himself smile.

“Haven’t you, really,” Hux all but purrs, delighted. He’d suspected it, of course he has, but the confirmation feels so sweet. The boy is untouched, pristine, an empty canvas for Hux to paint on however he wishes. Fit to be trained.

Hux hums to himself and blows a wisp of air over the hollow of Ren’s throat, pushing down on his shoulders until Ren takes the hit and sits down on the bed, Hux towering above him. He leans in to catch Ren’s earlobes between his teeth, slides his tongue along the shell. “How comes?” he asks, casually, and Ren starts.

“What?” Hux hears Ren ask, an ungraceful little yelp. He sucks a trail down to the underside of Ren’s jaw, nuzzles the skin there, collecting all those silly  whimpers like exotic pearls.

“Why you’ve never done it?” he asks, nonchalant, as if it didn’t matter. As if he had no idea of the effect his question would have on Ren, even though Hux can _feel_ him blush, face flushing with heat. “Is it a Force thing?” he continues, pressing a mark into Ren’s throat. He keeps his hands still on Ren’s shoulder, a silent reminder to be still. “Or did you simply – never had opportunity?”

It takes Ren a while to answer. Hux knows he’s good with his mouth, but he’s not _that_ good. He can almost hear the cogs turning in Ren’s head, feels the uneasiness dripping from him in waves. “It’s not a Force thing,” Ren says, eventually, just as Hux makes sure to catch his lips in a short kiss.

“Well, that’s good,” he says, straightening himself up and looking down to meet Ren’s incredulous gaze.

“It’s good?” Ren asks, befuddled. And hopeful. Hux can work with that.

He makes a show of surveying Ren critically, arching his brows and stroking his chin as he stares. “Well, I suppose I’ll have to put in some extra effort,” he says, watching the boy’s face fall at his words. “Then again, no pesky habits to get rid of. I’ll teach you how it’s done,” he adds, and what he means is: _I’ll teach you how to satisfy me, I’ll make you into what I need, I’ll_ mould _you_.

“Would you like that, Ren?” He brushes a lock of black hair away from Ren’s cheek, watches his eyes go wide. “I think you would.”

“Yes,” Ren breathes out, barely a whisper. He nods, fervently, and Hux smiles.

“If you do well enough,” he says. “I may even bed you again.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ren says, again, and _there_ it is – eagerness, gratitude, desire to please. He lets his smile grow wider.

He takes two steps back, moves aside. “Stand up and take your clothes off,” he tells Ren. “I’d like to see what I’m buying, first.”

Hux watches Ren’s face redden from the attention – or perhaps it’s his words, his voice, or maybe the boy is just shy; but he looks lovely like this. He makes a note of that, for the future. Despite what he told Ren, he _will_ have him again, though it’s better if Ren thinks he has to work for it. He looks nervous as he undresses, strangely jittery. His long pale fingers are trembling over the fastenings of his tunic, his breath coming in pants.

“ _Slowly_ , Ren,” Hux says, mostly for the pleasure of seeing how Ren flinches at the reprimand, looking bashful for a brief second before forcing himself to do as instructed. And, _oh_ , it feels wonderful. Usually, Ren would rather crash and burn than risk doing anything in the way Hux suggested. He catches Ren’s eyes, smirks at him, making sure to look just as intrigued and stupidly horny as Ren himself does. “We have time.”

He watches Ren’s clothes fall to the floor, Ren’s strong body revealed to him inch by inch, lean and toned. “Good,” he says, appreciatively, watches Ren shuffle where he stands, hunched over and awkward. He allows himself one good look at Ren’s cock – good length and excellent girth, with a strong curve that makes Hux want to run his tongue all over it. Not that he will, though, lest Ren starts getting strange ideas. But it will do nicely for what he has in mind today; very nicely.

“Good,” Hux repeats, feeling his mouth water. Outwardly, he holds Ren’s tentative gaze with a critical look of his own. “Turn around,” he says, expectantly, and Ren stiffens.

“What?”

“Turn around.” Is that humiliation on Ren’s face? _Delightful_. “I want to see all of you.”

“ _Hux_ ,” Ren all but growls,  the embarrassment quickly giving way to anger. Hux has been looking forward to this, the sooner the better. The moment the claws come out, to Ren remembering how strong and powerful he’s supposed to be, realizing he doesn’t _have_ to do as Hux says – and doing it anyway.

“Ren,” he answers, mockingly. “You’ve asked me to _defile_ you…” and here Ren’s face burns red, ears flaming, “and this is where you draw the line?”

“That’s not…”

Ren starts speaking then he stops, confused, at a loss for words. Hux pounces. “Unless,” he starts to say, stepping closer. “Unless you want this to be over? Do you want to go?” He smiles, lets his voice turn mean. “Walk away, and wait until someone else comes along and takes pity on you?”

Ren takes a breath, closes his eyes.

“No,” he says, and Hux knows he’s won. There won’t be any more challenges to his authority tonight.

“Good boy,” he says, experimentally. Ren squirms, swaying on his feet, lets out a strangled little whine.

“Now _turn around_ ,” he says, and Red does, presenting Hux with the sight of his muscular, scarred back and a round ass that’s just begging to be slapped. They’ll have time for that later, Hux thinks, and so he contents himself with digging his fingers into the flesh of Ren’s cheeks, spreading him open just to hear him whimper.

“You’re doing very well,” he promises, mouthing into Ren’s shoulder, biting the skin there. He rubs himself against the cleft of Ren’s ass, idly, for effect and because it feels good; he’s got no intention of taking him this way, now or never. Fucking Ren looks like it’d be excruciating work, he’d need hours and hours just to work him open. After that, he’d probably start to cry.

 _No_ , Hux thinks, shaking his head to himself, scraping his teeth along Ren’s spine. He’s going to _use_ the boy, instead.

“Lie down on the bed,” he tells Ren, curtly, stepping back again. “On your back, flat on the mattress, hands on your sides. If you move an inch without me saying so, you’re welcome to get out. Understood?”

Ren nods quickly, probably too overwhelmed for words, and goes to do as told with a promptness Hux finds both admirable and extremely frustrating, considering the attitude he normally gets from Ren. He wonders briefly if he’ll ever manage to get this kind of response outside of the bedroom, then stops before he starts deluding himself.

He walks over to the foot of the bed before undressing – swiftly, methodically, folding each item as he goes – making sure he’s right in Ren’s line of sight, so that the boy has to strain his neck to catch even a glimpse if he wants to obey his orders and keep his shoulders on the bed. Hux steps out of his boots and takes off his belt before unfastening his trousers, laying the length of leather on the bed next to Ren’s feet. Once he’s naked, he goes to retrieve the bottle of lube from his dresser and catches Ren’s eyes with a pointed look.

“Sit up,” he says, and Ren does. It’s inebriating.

“Keep your palms on the bed, spread your legs a bit – yes, like that,” Hux says, going to kneel in the space between Ren’s open legs. Ren’s cock is angry red and twitching in anticipation, and Ren himself is looking up at him with unabashed wonder, like he can’t believe he’s quite real. It’s certainly flattering, and Hux rewards him with a light touch along his face, his throat, his chest. Ren shivers under the brush of his fingers, so responsive.

“Do you know what this is?” he asks, holding out the small bottle still in his hand. Ren nods, biting his lips, and his dark eyes follow Hux as he flicks the lid open and spills some of the fluid over his fingers. He reaches between their bodies to grab at Ren’s cock, curling his fist around it like he’s been wanting to do for months now – nights and nights spent imagining how Ren would look like this, with his lids closed shut and his mouth open, moaning with every jerk of his hips as he thrusts in Hux’s hand.

“Have you ever thought about this before?” he asks. He needs to know he’s not the only one. “Me doing this to you?”

He gives a particularly firm flick of his wrist and Ren _shouts_ , bucking sharply into his hand. “Have you?” he asks again, releasing Ren from his grip, making him whimper.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says. He looks desperate. “Yes, Hux yes, please–”

“Later,” he says, pouring some more of the lube on his hand and twisting his arm to slide a finger inside his hole. It goes in easily, and Hux enjoys the stretch as much as he does Ren’s wide, confused eyes.

“But I thought–” the boy starts to say, and Hux throw back his head and laughs.

“What,” he says. “You think your ass is worth the hassle?” Ren looks miffed, and faintly relieved. Hux raises his brows at him. “You’re going to be good and still, and I’ll teach you what I like.” He slides in a second finger, moaning around the sting – a short low sound that makes Ren all but jump, his tongue sliding out to lick at his lips. “You can do that for me, can you?”

“Yes,” Ren says. He sounds hoarse. “Can I…” he asks, his eyes shifting between the bottle in Hux’s hand and his face, looking pleading. “Can I… _please_ –”

Hux sighs. Ren’s got large hands and nice, long fingers, but he doesn’t particularly fancy the idea of him pawing awkwardly at his ass, all anticipation and fumbling inexperience. Still, he supposes sacrifices must be made.

“Fine,” he says, relishing the way Ren’s entire face seems to perk up. Small victories, he supposes.

For a split second, Hux considers the idea of telling Ren to shuffle in closer, chest to chest for easier reach, but he rejects the idea immediately. Too intimate, too messy. Instead, he pours some more slick on Ren’s big clumsy fingers and turns around, bending his back and spreading is knees to show Ren how he’s still working two of his fingers in and out of his hole.

He hears Ren’s loud intake of breath, and finds himself rolling his eyes.

“Give me your hand,” he tells Ren, because otherwise they’ll be on this all day. He slides his fingers out one last time, frowning slightly at the unpleasant sensation of _emptiness_ , to grab at Ren’s hand and get it where he wants it.

“There,” he says, feeling Ren’s pads gently circling around his hole. “Two to start with, in and out.”

Ren complies and – _oh_. It’s certainly more satisfying this way. “That’s good, Ren,” he says, trying to sound clinically appraisingly and not like he’s using all his willpower to prevent himself from whimpering. “Good boy. Keep going now.”

He finds his breaths growing heavier, louder. “Crook your fingers,” he tells Ren after a while. “No, not that – the other way. Twist your hand a bit – _there_.” He needs to bit down on his free hand to avoid making any embarrassing noises, but it’s good; it’s good that Ren is learning what he likes. That’s what he’s for, from now on.

He can feel himself grow harder by the minute as he rocks back into Ren’s hand – he’s on three fingers now, and it feels just perfect. When he’s at his limit, when he can’t bring himself to go on any longer or he’ll come, he clenches tightly around Ren’s fingers, feels him inhale sharply.

“Think how it’s going to feel when I’m clenching around your cock,” he says, barely containing a moan. Ren has no suck qualms; his low groan makes something twist in Hux’s chest, his belly.

He turs back around, freeing himself of Ren’s hand, and gestures for him to lie back down on the mattress, the better to glance down at with an imperious look, eyebrows raised. “Aren’t you grateful I’m doing this for you, Ren?” he asks. “For this opportunity?”

“Aren’t you _thankful_?”

Ren licks his lips, staring up at Hux with something akin to awe. There’s resentment in there too, anger at the way he’s being patronized, but the lust outweighs everything in him. And the gratitude, of course. Ren is very, very grateful.

“Thank you,” he says, eventually, probably trying for grudgingly but sounding frantic instead, and Hux nods coldly at him before bending to retrieve his discarded belt from the foot of the bed.

“What’s that for?” Ren asks, almost breathless, wary and wanton in equal measure as Hux leans over him, belt in his hands.

“A reminder,” Hux says, buckling the belt around Ren’s throat, just loose enough that he can fit two of his fingers into it, and nothing more.

“A reminder,” Ren says – _croaks_ , like a parrot, his voice so deliciously broken. “Of–”

“Your place in here,” he says, finally straddling Ren’s hips, hovering over his cock. “You do as I say and only that – and, today, you are to stay still and let me put you to good use. Am I clear?”

“Yes,” Ren says, fisting into the sheets. Bracing himself. “ _General_ :”

And that – well. Ren had clearly meant it as some kind of banter, some half-assed attempt to keep a shred of dignity, but it comes out as anything but. Hux lets his smile grows predatory as he watches how Ren’s pupils widen, as humiliation and raw need wash over his face.

“No need to be so formal, Kylo,” he says, rubbing himself teasingly over Ren’s tip, feeling him shudder. “When we are like this, you may call me _Sir_.”

It’s not a suggestion, and he locks eyes with Ren to make sure he understands that. He does. He’s too desperate to even think about denying him anything.

“I understand,” Ren says, averting his gaze. “Sir.”

“Good,” Hux says. “You’re learning already.” And he sinks down on Ren’s cock.

Ren bucks wildly under him, as it’s to be expected, filling him suddenly and deep with a burn that’s the most pleasant feeling in the galaxy. Still, this will not do. He grabs one of Ren’s nipples and he pinches, _hard_ , twisting between his fingers until the boy yelps.

“I told you not to move,” he says. “Don’t make me repeat myself again. Or do you want me to stop?”

Ren shakes his head, frenetically. “No,” he says. “I’m sorry, just – please. No.”

Hux hums, content, stroking lightly with the pad of his thumb over Ren’s abused nipple, to soothe his pride and his flesh. Then he closes his eyes, smiling to himself, and he starts to move.

He loves this part, the beautiful fullness and the satisfaction of knowing he’s using another being for his own needs, with no regard for anybody’s pleasure but his own. He loves the way he can tilt his hips just so and hit that perfect spot inside of him; and he loves the sound of Ren’s broken little whimpers, wails of frustration and gratitude.

“Tell me when you’re close,” he tells Ren, knowing it probably won’t be long. He uses one hand to stroke himself, lazily – he normally doesn’t do this, likes to come just from the feeling of a thick cock inside him; but, honestly, it’s a miracle Ren hasn’t come the moment he breathed on him for the first time. His other hand he uses to grab one of Ren’s, sets it over his hip so Ren can get a feel of the way he’s shifting above him.

“Pay attention,” he says, taking pleasure in using the exact same tone that makes Ren go off in hysterics every time they are on duty together. “I may ask you to move like this for me, some other time. Should we do this again.”

Ren’s reaction is immediate, a shameless display of emotion that would be comical if it weren’t this gratifying. He perks up at first, then looks distraught as he’s reminded that Hux may not have further use of him after today – that it’s a lie never seem to cross the boy’s mind – and then he turns so very _hopeful_ , looking it at Hux with pleading eyes.

“Can we?” He’s panting, red-faced and gaping. His thighs are twitching under Hux’s body, his hands desperately clawing at the sheets so that he wouldn’t move, and there are tears at the corners of his eyes. He looks well and truly debauched, like he’s holding on by a thread. “Can we do this again?” he asks. “Please. I’ll do anything – Hux… Sir. _Please_.”

He doesn’t answer, leaving Ren’s hand where he put it and going to grab the end of the belt he tied around Ren’s throat. His other hand is moving faster, pumping up and down his shaft with methodical precision, and Ren’s eyes stare greedily as he goes, taking in the way he loosens his grip on the downstroke, how he likes to press down with the pad of his thumb to tease the slit.

“I could do that for you,” Ren blurts out, shameless. “I could – I’d do anything. Please. Tell me what to do.”

He looks so very needy like this, and Hux suddenly thinks he would like to kiss him. And so he does, and the reverent gasp he gets from Ren turns into a strangled moan as he straightens up and clenches himself around Ren’s cock, just like he promised him he would.

“Be good,” it’s all he says, and Ren nods, so eager.

Then Hux tugs on the belt in his hand and he _pulls_.

Ren makes a strangled sound, coughing, heels kicking at the bed. He arches his back off the mattress before he even realizes it, instinctively trying to ease the pressure, but half a look at Hux is enough to make him lay back, shoulders flat, chocking.

“Good boy,” he says, and he truly does mean it. “You’re doing very well.”

He keeps his hold steady, careful to exert just the right amount of pressure – he wants Ren wheezing and dizzy, not passed out. He tightens it up once or twice, for variation, then loosens his hold one time when he’s feeling particularly merciful. It’s going to be over soon, anyway; he can feel Ren twitching inside him and spasming where he lies, sees the way Ren is desperately trying to catch his eyes, to mouth at him that he’s about to come.

Hux all but stops then, turning the steady roll of his hips into stilted little movements, enjoying the look of dismay and naked anguish in Ren’s eyes. The boy is pouting, those plump lips of his twisted in an unbecoming frown, and Hux is reminder of the first time he saw Kylo Ren without his mask on – how he’d wanted to _ruin_ him, to make him beg and come all over his sulky face.

“Almost, pet,” he promises, still moving with the same maddening slow rhythm. He’s freed both of his hands and unbuckled the belt from around Ren’s throat, and now the boy’s breathing greedily, drawing in large gulps of air.

“Please,” Ren says, as soon as he’s got enough breath to speak. “ _Please_.”

“I like it when you say that,” Hux tells him, not at all lying. It’s a good sound on Ren’s lips, the usual stiff arrogance melting into broken pleas. He circles Ren’s necks with both of his hands, right above the belt,  caressing his throat even as he cuts off his air again.

“Say it again for me,” he whispers, digging his nails into Ren’s skin.

“Please,” Ren says, in as low a voice as he can manage. He blinks, and there are teardrops on his lashes. “Please let me come, I’ll–” He’s running out of air again, wheezing. Beautiful. “I’ll do anything, Sir. Please.” His lips keep moving even when no sounds come out, even when he’s just mouthing words. Still begging.

Impressive, Hux admits, and he straightens himself up, riding Ren in earnest now. It takes no time at all until Ren is coming with a shout that makes Hux smirk, whispering words of thanks.

“Stay still,” he tells Ren, and he goes back to stroking himself until he’s coming too, over Ren’s chest and his chin and the purple bruises blooming around his neck, until he looks just as thoroughly debauched as Hux had always known he would after he got his hands on him.

When he finds Ren’s eyes again he catches him staring, expectant, looking an odd mix of nervous and hopeful. “What?” he asks, climbing off Ren’s body to go get cleaned up. Maybe he should have done this in Ren’s own quarters, to spare himself the trouble.

“How–” Ren starts to ask, biting his lip and looking every bit the petulant child he insists he is not. “Did I – Was it _good_ for you, do you want to – again?”

 _Oh_ , Hux thinks. _That_. He gets off the bed on slightly unsteady legs, walks around it until he’s standing right over Ren, reaching down to trail his fingers through his hair. It really is as soft as it looks, and he thinks he’d like to pull on it. They can do that next time, or the time after; there are many things he can teach Ren still. Once he’s trained, he will be perfect.

For now, he enjoys the way Ren is nuzzling into his hand as he cups his cheek, relishing the warmth of a human touch.

“You’ll do,” he says, and Ren beams.

++

++

**(bonus)**

++

He’s always loved this, the feeling of being stretched, being filled. He’s loved it since he was all but a boy, but even then he knew what he wanted to do with his life, knew he could never afford any distractions.

The thing is, Hux rarely _indulges_. The number of partners he’s had in his life is well into the double digits, but these are occasional fucks, anonymous strangers he meets on some spaceport or the other, soon to be forgotten. Added up together, the number may look impressive, but a dozen of men a year means hundreds and hundreds of nights spent alone tossing and turning in his bed, restless.

One day, shortly after he made Captain, he thought that maybe he should reward himself. He bought a plug, a sturdy, thick black thing with a tip that was almost as large as the base, and sometimes he would just –

He never wore it on shift, of course. That would be unprofessional, and next to unforgivable. He didn’t wear it to sleep either, because he didn’t fancy waking up worked up like a horny teenager; he wore it, instead, while he worked on his own.

On some days he would go off shift and retire to his office to do paperwork; on some other days, he would go off shift and slide into the nearest ‘fresher to slick himself up and plug his hole so that he would feel the toy inside him with every step, every shift on his ass as he shifted in his seat. As a reminder: when you are done, you can have this. As a reward for every report completed, he would fuck himself on it for a minute or two.

That was then. Now, of course, things have changed.

Now he’s got Ren to satisfy his needs.

The only downside is that he can no longer do this in his office. They have tried – Hux has tried – but straddling Ren so that they’re face to face doesn’t let him with enough space to use the stylus on his pad like he should, and the other way around is murder on his posture.

So, these days, he just has Ren report to his quarters instead. The boy is always in time, eager and prompt, hard and ready and wearing the ring Hux gave to him, clasped around the base of his cock so that he will not come for as long as Hux has need of him. Hux makes him lay down on his bed, as always, then climbs on him as he works. Sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes for an hour.

Sometimes for two.

On some days, he grants Ren the favour of tying him up to the headboard by his wrists, occasionally fastening a leash around his neck, something he can pull on as he waits patiently to be used. Today he’s let him unbound, and Ren has to ball his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching out, from doing something he’s not allowed to do. He’s already on thin ice as it is.

“Hux–“ Ren whines, breathing heavily. “Hux, please.”

He so does like that word.

Sometimes he’d tell Ren to stay silent, because he can, but mostly he enjoys the sounds he makes, all those desperate little noises, his beautiful tears. If he really must work on something important he has Ren gagged but, as a rule, he’s found that all those whines he makes are actually relaxing.

He strokes gently along Ren’s side with one hand, the one that is not holding the pad, just to encourage him a bit. “You really think you deserve something from me, pet?” he asks. “After you’ve been such a brat?”

Ren’s face falls, like it should. “I’m sorry, Sir,” he says. “I won’t do it again. Please just let me –”

Two days ago, Ren came without permission just when he absolutely should not have, and no amount of tears and apologies had been enough to excuse his actions. Yesterday Hux rode him mercilessly for hours then sent him back where he came from, unsatisfied; today, he left orders for the boy to edge himself three times before putting on the ring and reporting to his rooms. From the desperate note in his voice, he’s sure he did it.

“Maybe later,” he says, pressing the approval button at the end of the latest document, observing the screen go dark for a split second. _One less to go_.

He shifts around a bit over Ren’s cock, drawing him deeper, trying new angles until it feels just perfect. _Right there_. He doesn’t bother suppressing the satisfied moan that finds its way to his lips, enjoying the way the boy’s face lights up with devotion and annoyance alike, but still Ren remains still. He knows what his place is, by now.

“All in time,” he tells Ren, petting lightly over his hip, feeling him shiver under his touch. “All in time. If you’re good.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **prompt** : Power bottom Hux coaching virgin sub Ren step by step while they fuck. Hux has a belt around Rens neck choking him and as he feels himself getting close Hux stops riding him almost all together making him beg, prolonging his orgasm. [[x](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146329761891/power-bottom-hux-coaching-virgin-sub-ren-step-by)]
> 
> I'm on tumblr @[jonstarks](http://jonstarks.tumblr.com/), come talk to me about emotional constipation IN SPACE.


End file.
